


[Zombie powder]未知搭档

by kuchiki_game



Category: Zombie Powder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: Novel I created in 2008,so hard to find it out.I will translate to English because it's easy.





	[Zombie powder]未知搭档

**Author's Note:**

> Novel I created in 2008,so hard to find it out.  
> I will translate to English because it's easy.

芥火伽马   
那家伙，一战斗起来，有着一护的眼神，白痴起来，有着一护的神情，听到她的时候，战斗力如同白一护附身，恢复回来，还说“那个伽马已经死了”   
那个伽马。。。哪个伽马？   
白伽马？   
史密斯笑了一下   
Akutabi Gamma  
His eyes looked like Ichigo when he's fighting His face looked like Ichigo when he did stupid,Fighting like there was a white Ichiho talking to him when heared [her],and he said "THAT Gamma has been dead"  
That Gamma?Which Gamma?  
White Gamma?  
Smith smiles.

“喂，史密斯，问你一下，你经常说的一护是谁？”伽马摆出一个认真的神情   
饮了口红茶“你弟弟”   
“哈哈哈！！！”他笑到脚抽筋“我姓芥火，为什么我弟弟性黑崎呢？”他扭着脚问   
“继弟。。。”这么回答还真怪。   
“噢？那照你说我爸爸姓什么？”   
“久保”   
“哈哈哈！”一个不小心又扭到了腰“你真会开玩笑。。。。”   
"Hey Smith,I have a question for you,who is Ichigo you always talking about?"  
Gamma looked so serious.  
"Your little brother."  
Smith drinks the black tea.  
"Hahaha!"Gamma laughs till feet cramp"my last name is Akutabi,why my little brother is Kurosaki?"  
"Step brother"  
It sounds so weird.  
"So what is my father's last name?"  
"Kubo"  
"Hahaha what a big joke bro!"  
玩笑吗？  什么都会做，什么都知道的史密斯还能预知未来  这个阳光笑容让伽马全身起鸡皮疙瘩  在安淇的一再撒娇下，他无力地陪着她去玩，回来她竟说和伽马去约会了，在双子实验室众人刷刷的鄙视眼光中，不幸的伽马被扣上了“罗丽控”的罪名  更让他怒火的事，在他把事情解释清楚后，史密斯竟带着一个死者戒指回来了。。。  在罗丽缠着伽马时史密斯出去，大家疑心下半时他回来了。。。。  这什么效率！  别告诉我戒指是他捡的= =  想到那件事，伽马心中总有不爽 Joke?  
Smith could do and know everything even predict the future. His shinning smiling gives Gamaa the creeps.  
Gamma went out to play with Angela at her request,but she said she dated with Gamma. Everyone in lab looked at unlucky Gamma with disdain,even called him "pedophile"  
Thing made him angry is Smith brought a dead ring back after Gamma explain it.  
He went out when Angela was talking to Gamma and came back after all.  
How fast you were!  
Do not tell me he picked the ring at the corner of the street!  
Gamma always so upset when he remembers this one.  


“吃药了”史密斯拿出一个注射器，“我来帮你”   
还没翻身，泳裤就被脱了下来。   
“既然到海边来了，穿得又那么少，也让我从pp这里打一针嘛~~~~”   
一双愤怒的眼睛直直地盯了过去。   
“在不打的话，万一犯了病就得找医院，耽误了行程怎么办？犯病时被艾活看见吓呆了，乌芬娜吓坏了，怎么帮你战斗？又怎么提供情报？不小心把艾美利奥的戒指叫醒了，那我们。。。。”   
什么时候成大话西游了？   
“知道了啦！”无奈地脱下泳裤。   
"Injection time,I will help"Smith took the "drugs" out.  
Gamma's swimming underwear was took off before he knew it.  
"It's a sea journey,why don't we try to inject on your butt."  
What?  
Gamma stared at him with anger.  
"If you did not want to do that,you would be put into hospital when you feel bad,what if the trip is delayed,Edwood is scard.How should we fight with enemy,how to provide intelligence,if the ring wake up..."  
"Fine!Fine!"  
He talked like a funny movie.  
Gamma compromised.  
去往双子实验室的路上，居然经过了海洋，乌芬娜和艾活高兴地大玩打闹，伽马和史密斯就在沙滩旁支个伞架个桌，喝喝茶吹吹风，无比惬意的场景，   
但伽马就是不爽！   
This was the way to the lab,and passed the ocean,Wolfina and Elwood played so happily,Gamma and Smith just sit on the beach with drinking black tea and pasting free time.  
But Gamma was still upsetting. 在罗丽控的帽子摘下的当晚，伽马郁闷地睡不着，想喝杯水，刚到开放式厨房，发现冰箱前有人！   
难不成是小偷？伽马没带电锯，于是赤膊上阵，一把冲过去把此人按在地上，因为那个人腿部曲起一条，正好抵到伽马的胯部，那里竟没出息地膨胀起来，但伽马没注意，只注意眼前的人了   
“史密斯？”这家伙干吗？   
“啊，伽马？我只不过写着稿，饿了，起来吃些东西”一脸纯洁无辜   
The night Gamma was proved Not Guilty,He wanted to drink something with an insomnic body.He found there was someone standing front of the refrigerator when he went into kitchen.  
Thief?!Gamma had no any weapon right now,just run and hold that guy down,Stranger's leg was touching Gamma' crotch when Gamma push him down there.  
"Smith?"  
What's this guy doing here?  
"Ah,Gamma?I just have a little hungry and find something I could eat."  
Smith looked so innocent.  
史密斯因为找到了死者戒指，纳兹娜准备表扬他，所以连夜写稿，没想到他会来偷吃，等等！偷吃？身为人人心中的绅士史密斯，居然半夜爬起来偷吃东西，想到史密斯被众人排斥的样子，伽马嘴角微微上扬，形成一个诡异的笑。   
“啪”，灯打开了，大家听到异常响声，都赶来这里，看到一脸邪笑的伽马压在一脸纯洁无辜的史密斯身上，胯下隆起，史密斯因惊慌还微微有点脸红，这一幅X昧场景在众人眼中无不惊叹

第二天，“同性恋”这个词语就压在了伽马的身上，不论他怎么解释，众人的眼中净是鄙夷，谁会相信大众绅士史密斯会半夜偷吃东西？问史密斯的时候他还说“明明是你先冲过来的。”   
这是事实。。。   
娜兹纳黑了三天脸，安琪哭了三天三夜，在他不停解释时，史密斯回来说找到死者戒指的情报了。   
自此，他不再叫他史密斯，而是叫他c.t.   
一次在医院里，他叫他c.t.结果护士说“刚才有位孕妇说要做ct，难道是你？”   
在他笑过后吼了一句，“有什么可笑的！c.t.史密斯！”   
只是想提醒下我的朋友叫c.t，但c.t.这个词普遍，史密斯这个名字也广泛，但连在一起叫出，却让医院里几个黑衣男子刷刷举枪，   
赔给医院大量修复费用，纳兹娜瞪了伽马一眼，真是不堪回首啊。   
“吃”完药，伽马穿好泳裤，一抬头，看见乌芬娜和艾活惊异的目光，   
难道是自己的尺寸被他们看到，吓到了？   
“啊~”乌芬娜开了口，“原来伽马……你和史密斯……是那个啊~”   
艾活脸都黑了，怪不得带他旅行，原来是。。。。   
看出艾活的担心，乌芬娜一笑说“别担心，你看不出来吗？伽马是……”它手形成一个o形   
“啊~原来伽马你是受！”艾活心里的石头终于落了地。。。。   
史密斯还在笑着   
= =   
我怎么有你这么个搭档！！！！   
-the end-


End file.
